Are you ready for the absurdity of happiness?
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: AU.- ¿Estás preparada para el absurdo de la felicidad? ¿Estás lista para caer en el encanto? ¿Estás capacitada para sentir? Ella no lo estaba... Aún. Crees que es imposible que te suceda hasta que te destrozan, hasta que te quebrantan el corazón y con el... Tu alma.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por **copyright**a Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Are you ready for the absurdity of happiness?**_

.

.

.

¿Estás preparada para el absurdo de la felicidad? ¿Estás lista para caer en el encanto? ¿Estás capacitada para sentir?

Yo no estaba preparada pero fui feliz, por un momento. No estaba lista pero caí. No estaba capacitada... Y siento.

Soy meramente fatalista, cuando caigo en el fatalismo suelo ser radical. Es mi escudo. Pero los escudos no siempre funcionan, no siempre los alzó como es debido y terminan a un lado, lejos de mí, no siempre son lo suficientemente resistentes para el ataque y terminan deshecho.

Él primero fue un idiota;

– Tengo ganas de comerte toda –Dijo sin culpa o bochorno, con una sonrisa colgando de lado, con sus cabellos negros perfectamente arreglados y su negro mirar sobre mí.

– ¡Oh! Momento aburrido de la noche o borrachera desmedida –Comente con cinismo, sin darle importancia al idiota.

– No, momento de extrema sinceridad, te tengo el hambre –Respondió el con confianza, yo solo suelto una carcajada radiante, mofándome de él.

Después un idiota encantador;

– No es mentira cuando dije que quería comerte toda, te deseo demasiado –Argumento sin mucho ánimo, yo solo ruedo los ojos fastidiada.

– Claro, a m chicas más –Respondo con cinismo y una media sonrisa– Somos amigos, amigos que se tienen ganas pero amigos a la final, no la cagues.

Luego fue solo un encantador idiota (No es lo mismo, siempre es más importante lo que va primero);

– ¡Yo quiero algo más que amigos con derecho! –Exclame exasperada– ¡Ya tuve suficiente de juegos en la universidad! –Grite luego.

– Me gustas, es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora, yo valoro lo que quiero –Lo dijo con seriedad. Yo debí alejarme allí. Debí.

Para terminar siendo todo;

– Siento que no me adoras como dices, siento que solo es para llevarme a la cama, algo sencillo... No... Tú sabes lo que yo quiero –Argumente con amargura, no podía mostrar mi dolor, solo mi amargura. Yo era fuerte. Era.

– Te adoro... ¡Maldición! Te adoro –Me atajo hacia él– ¿Crees que yo me movería de una ciudad a otra solo por un revolcón? ¿Crees que yo desearía abrazarte si solo fueras un revolcón? ¿Crees que yo buscaría como te busco a ti solo por un revolcón? –Siguió, solo pude besarlo. Era mi todo, se volvió mi todo.

Fue todo y ahora nada.

Juntos, juntos era cómico y perfecto, era risas y palabras, era abrazos y caricias, era besos y deseo.

– ¿Te asustan las películas de terror? –Me burle mientras era abrazaba por él– Tengo una que es muy buena –Seguí mientras me despegaba solo para colocar la película que decía, regrese a su lado para ser abrazada otra vez.

– Ve que si me asusto me vengare –Advirtió el antes de pasar su nariz por mi cuello, solo pude suspirar y voltear el rostro para que la nariz de él viajara por mi mejilla, quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia y suspire anhelante con los ojos cerrados. Él aprovecho y desvió su mirada para ver la película, le mire perpleja, él sonríe con diversión– Ve la película ¿No dices que es buena? –Solo pude quedarme muda y mirarlo perpleja, luego me relajo y comencé a pensar mi venganza, mi dulce venganza.

– "La menor reincidencia rompería el encanto", en otras palabras: "me encantó lo que hiciste pero si lo vuelves a hacer, eres un idiota" –Le explique con tono formal, alejándome de sus brazos, haciéndome digna. Él solo pudo reír y atraerme otra vez a su cuerpo.

Separados simple necesidad y anhelo.

– "Te extraño, deseo tenerte acá" –Leí el mensaje desde mi celular, sonrió como una tonta.

– Deberías vivir en la esquina, tú sabes, para este tipo de momentos –Le escribo y dejo el celular a un lado, sigo con la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ahora... Ahora no hay juntos, solo nada. Él, yo, lejos y sin conexión.

No hubo conversación, le di mi cuerpo, di mi cuerpo por primera vez y fue a él. Fue tan especial, él lo hizo especial.

Pero esa noche no escribió para avisar que llego a su casa así que yo le escribí, dijo que estaba cansado y yo le dije que podía descansar. El día siguiente no escribió y yo no le busque, espere. El siguiente a ese tampoco supe de él.

La depresión me cegó y solo pude apagar el celular, para no seguir viendo como nada llegaba.

¿Lo notaron? Cuando estas a punto de derrumbarte recuerdas lo malo, lo que no hace y te recuperas por un instante más, pensando que ese imbécil no merece que te derrumbes, pero es solo una ilusión, ya estabas rota.

¿Recuerdan que dije que era fatalista? Pues ahora estoy totalmente segura que el ser fatalista era la manera correcta de no salir herida, porque estas lista para todas las desgracias y te alejas de muchas más. Ser fatalista es algo muy solitario, pero es bueno, no te hieren.

Destrozada te alejas de la gente aunque desees que este a tu lado, destrozada no hablas con nadie pero quieres decirle todo a alguien. Destrozada no piensas, solo sientes, sientes dolor. Estas rota y... No quieres que nadie toque tus pedazos, porque piensas que los harán polvo, ser polvo duele más que estar quebrada. Más o menos ese era mi estado, ese sigue siendo mi estado.

Tienes una vida y responsabilidades, enfrentas la depresión con amargura y la tristeza con frustración. Las mujeres se preocupan, tus amigos se preocupan, los hombres solo ven una oportunidad.

La hipocresía de los hombres fue tan... Tan palpable, me llegaban con ingenua hipocresía, con 'notable' preocupación e invitaban para que 'despejara mi mente'. Ellos no sabían que me dejo, ellos no sabían que él solo dejo de aparecer en mi vida y que yo era un cobarde para buscarlo y exigirle, oculta en una máscara de orgullo y dignidad. Obviamente no quería saber de hombres y coqueteo.

¿Mi celular? No, no tenía mensajes de él. ¿Redes sociales? Si, era muy activo allí, pero no conmigo. El hacia su vida y yo no estaba en ella, no formaba parte de su vida como me había dicho.

Mis amigas lo odiaron y juraron buscarlo para darle su merecido, como indica hacer el manual de amigas. Yo no les decía nada, quería que lo hicieran, porque yo era una cobarde para hacerlo, pero el manual de amigas no indica que las amenazas deban cumplirse.

Hasta que logras recuperarte y te conviertes en una depredadora, tu cuerpo exige atenciones y se las das de quien se te antoje, podías escoger. Ser una depredadora no necesariamente es ser una maldita desgraciada, es solo ser una desgraciada con una sensual sonrisa que logra esconder todo lo que padeció para llegar a ser lo que es.

Tus amigas se asombran y se alejan asustadas (Eres una tentación para sus parejas), solo quedan pocas y el contacto no es el mismo, notas como estas siendo rodeada mas de hombres que de mujeres de a poco. Hasta que solo tienes conversaciones ocasionales con mujeres. Gracias a esto logras conocerlos más y te resulta más fácil ir de casa cuando tu cuerpo exige atenciones.

¿Qué pensaría el hombre que me marco para convertirme en lo que soy?

No pensé en ello hasta que, una noche, coincidimos en un bar. Yo rodeada de hombres dispuestos a complacer mis caprichos para ver si me quitaban el vestido que se ceñía a cada curva de mi cuerpo, si lograban acariciar lo que tan suculento hacia ver mi escote. Si tuvieran la suerte de hundir su nariz en mi cuello mientras otra parte de su cuerpo se entierra en el mío. Me divertía ver sus intentos de conquista, y amplié mi sonrisa cuando lo vi llegar junto a una mujer, que si bien era más proporcionada, le faltaba elegancia y que borrara la arrogancia que marcaba su rostro.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y yo no borre mi sonrisa, el en cambio mostro asombro. La copa en mi mano la alce en su dirección y asentí en modo de saludo, para luego pasar mi vista al hombre situado a mi lado. Kiba es mi amigo y cuando se enteraba que iba de casería él se aparecía para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, a fin de cuenta era dueño de este bar y este era el bar al que siempre acudía para buscar un juguete.

– Mi casería por hoy terminó –Le notifiqué al oído, dejando a la vista del público mi alargado y blanquecino cuello. Al estar en la barra solo me hizo falta bajarme del banco y tomar mi cartera.

– ¿Quién es el elegido hoy? –Bromeo al ver que despache todos los hombres que antiguamente me rodeaban.

– Tu eres el elegido para llevarme a casa pero a mi cama solo entrare yo esta noche –Le seguí con una sonrisa traviesa, el ríe a carcajadas y niega con la cabeza. Se levanta y me toma por la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme a la salida.

– ¿Quién era el sujeto al que saludaste? –Preguntó a lo que entramos al ascensor privado que usaba para llegar al estacionamiento, no me extraño la seriedad de su semblante– El es Sasuke Uchiha.

– Lo sé –Conteste con aparente tranquilidad.

– ¿Fue él, el Sasuke que te hizo eso es Sasuke Uchiha?

– Si, no entiendo porque te extraña tanto –Respondí soltando un suspiro cansado.

– Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, sabía que era un mujeriego pero no del que juega... De esa manera con mujeres –Contesto con frustración mal disimulada. La carcajada me salió con sincera amargura y le mire con una sonrisa de lado mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Le iba a dar un comentario cínico pero una voz ronca nos interrumpió.

– Que gusto verte, Sakura –Yo voltee el rostro con una ceja enarcada con notable burla, tragándome la amargura que me impulsaba a fruncir el ceño. Kiba a mi lado se tenso y su agarre en mi cintura se afianzo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a las puertas del ascensor con un pie en la puerta evitando que se cierre, la sonrisa arrogante que modelaba su rostro sabía que haría enfurecer a Kiba en cualquier momento.

– Y los muertos están reviviendo –Comente con una sonrisa traviesa– Naruto si me dijo que tenias la costumbre de desaparecer de la vida de las personas, pero no me comento tu manera tan particular de aparecer cuando ya se te creía muerto.

– Estuve ocupado –Respondió alzando los hombros, fingiendo desinterés– En ese momento no teníamos una relación formal que ameritara mi constancia –Soltó con descaro pero note la amargura en sus ojos, antes de que Kiba saltara a golpearlo mi carcajada, sincera, llena de diversión los deja sorprendidos por igual.

– Tranquilo, ahora te comprendo –Le comento aun con diversión, el me mira ceñudo– No es nada agradable cuando se toman atribuciones y papeles que no les permites, me ha pasado varias veces –Miro a Kiba con burla– ¿Verdad, Kiba? –El rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido.

– Yo solo te protejo de cualquiera que pueda traerte un problema –Se defendió el castaño, yo me rio con gracia y niego mientras sigo mi camino ignorando nuevamente a Sasuke.

– Pero también impides la posibilidad de que se me acerque un tipo que pueda hacerme gritar el padre nuestro en más de un idioma –Le reto con diversión.

– Ya te dije que ese mismo soy yo –Me siguió el juego, hasta que el Uchiha me toma del brazo y me adentra otra vez al ascensor junto a él. Las puertas se cierran antes de que Kiba reaccione y noto como Sasuke aprieta el botón que hace detener el ascensor entre dos pisos.

Nos quedamos mirando, yo con serenidad y el con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué coño te pasa? –Me exigió en un gruñido molesto. Yo parpadee con fingida sorpresa y le hice señas para que se explicara– Ese maldito juego de aparentar ser una perra en celo, tu no eras así... ¡Tuve que hacer mucho para que por fin tuviéramos relaciones!

– Claro, no conocía lo que me perdía –Le conteste con una sonrisa cínica– Gracias, por cierto, no estuvo mal. Para el nivel de experiencia que tenía en ese momento estuvo fenomenal –Digo ahora con una sonrisa hipócrita.

El gruñe y golpea la pared metálica a los lados de mi cabeza con las manos abiertas, dejándome encerrada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la pared. Mi expresión adquiere frialdad hasta en el mirar y ladeo el rostro.

– Me enamore de ti, en ese momento te amaba –Confesé con neutralidad, el aprieta los labios hasta formarlos una línea– Luego de tu abandono quise recoger los pedazos de dignidad y orgullo que quedaban porque corazón ya no tenia, no tengo –Prosigo con el mismo tono– ¿Qué esperabas? –Pregunto con sincera duda– ¿Qué estuviera feliz con alguna pareja? ¿Qué me volviera lesbiana? ¿Qué siguiera destrozada? O, tal vez –Hago una pausa y le miro intensamente a los ojos– ¿Qué te esperaría hasta que decidieras aparecer? –Suelto con una sonrisa ácida– No sé si tú lo sabes, pero han pasado 2 años desde que te fuiste y te recuerdo que estamos hablando ahora porque nos encontramos de casualidad ¿Crees que alguien te esperaría?

– No quise que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera –Soltó en un susurro bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento– Yo también...

– ¿Te enamoraste? Lo sé –Solté sin complicaciones– ¿Qué eres un cobarde? Lo sé también, te dio miedo lo vulnerable que te hacía sentir... Lo sé porque me sentía igual, tal vez si tú dejarías tu cobardía de lado o yo el poco orgullo que me quedaba algo podría surgir... Pero nada paso, ni pasara –Zanje, Sasuke volvió su mirada a mí con seriedad, yo suavice mi mirada y le toque la mejilla– Ya no puedo amar a nadie, el dolor lo pudrió todo, lo único que puedo ofrecer es sexo ¿Lo quieres? –Propongo, volviendo a ser la depredadora.

El endureció la mirada y, creo, acepto al estampar sus labios con dureza contra los míos. Esa noche terminamos en mi apartamento ¿Recuerdan el tipo que me haría gritar el padre nuestro en más de un idiomas? Fueron 5 idiomas. Creí estar cubierta para cualquier suceso por venir, pero los encuentros se hicieron más seguidos hasta el punto de que eran, aunque sea, una vez al día varios días a la semana si es que no era toda la semana.

Temí cuando, en un arranque de locura, volví a la casería y no pude acostarme con el tipo elegido. Entre en pánico y comencé a huir de Sasuke, pero el siempre lograba la manera de acercarse.

Sentí que lo perdía todo, sentí que perdía la estabilidad precaria que había logrado formar. Estuve un mes sintiéndome mal y... Luego me llego la noticia. Mi estabilidad había sido rota.

Explote cuando lo vi con la misma mujer de hace años, la del bar, como una estúpida le reclame.

– No entiendo tu reclamo, no somos pareja –Sus crueles palabras más que hacerme entrar en llanto me causaron risa, porque me hizo entender que había vuelto a caer bajo su poder pero esta vez no podía desfallecer por él.

– "La menor reincidencia rompería el encanto", en otras palabras: "me encantó lo que hiciste pero si lo vuelves a hacer, eres un idiota" –Recite las palabras que hace años le había dicho, trate de aspirar todo el aire posible y se me dificulto. Maldije por dentro y me seque las lágrimas que siquiera había notado corrían por mis mejillas– Acabas de romper el encanto –Le dije con dificultad mientras me daba la vuelta– Cierra la puerta al salir y no me vuelvas a buscar –Ordene mientras me quitaba una camisa de él que había dejado en mi apartamento y usaba a veces como pijama.

Quede vestida solo con un pantis de color blanco y sin ningún detalle seductor o relevante. El volvió a detenerme como hace años y me aprisionó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la pared más cercana. Creo que ya era una técnica que usaba con regularidad, ese pensamiento me dolió.

– Me amas –Fue una afirmación y puede que esté muy mareada e imaginara alegría en su tono de voz.

– Si amas, no puedes estar con nadie más y obviamente tú no me amas así que esa afirmación es irrelevante en estos momentos. No quiero tu lastima.

– ¿Cómo descubriste antes que estaba enamorado de ti? –No entendí a donde quería llegar, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en ello. Todo me daba vueltas.

– Porque en el día que tuvimos relaciones... Tú no querías, me decías que era muy pronto cuando al principio lo único que querías era que accedieras –Explico mientras cierro los ojos, esperando que el mareo y el malestar desaparezcan pero solo se intensificaba.

– Entonces porque ahora todo el tiempo quiero hacerte el amor fue que no lo notaste –Resume con voz tranquila, yo trato de entender pero el malestar no me deja y coloco una mano en su pecho para tratar de buscar estabilidad– ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta con notable preocupación.

– No –Suelto en un gemido de dolor, mientras aprieto mi vientre con fuerza por el dolor. Abro los ojos alarmada y gruesas lagrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente– No me dejes tu también... No ¡NO! –Grito y siento como soy apartada del piso.

Luego no siento nada, no veo nada...

Negro.

.

– ¿Está bien? Lleva dormida dos días ya –Pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de la peli-rosada, el sentado a un lado de la cama sosteniendo su mano.

– Su cuerpo está estable, la pérdida del feto no le afecto en mayor cabida físicamente, le inducimos el coma para que cuando se despierte pueda afrontar la perdida con un cuerpo mas sano –Explico el doctor– Su mente no sé si pueda soportar la noticia por lo que procuramos que aunque sea su cuerpo este estable.

– Puedo soportar la noticia, la pérdida es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada –La voz de la mujer los asombro a todos, ella abre sus verdes ojos mostrando el vacio en ellos, aparta la mano de Sasuke y la posa en su regazo– ¿Cuándo podre volver a mi vida normal? –Exige con frialdad, el doctor asombrado tarda un momento en responder.

– Si todo está bien, dentro de uno o dos días.

– Gracias por su ayuda, puede retirarse –Ordena Sakura mientras dirige su vista a la ventana.

El doctor se retira dejando la habitación en profundo silencio. Sakura escucha el cantar de los pájaros y cierra los ojos para concentrarse en esa melodía.

– No te preguntare por qué no me dijiste, obvias son las razones, ni te hare ningún tipo de reclamo, no tengo dicho derecho –Comenzó a hablar el Uchiha, Sakura trato de seguir concentrada en los pájaros pero le era imposible. Sasuke lograba sorprenderla, siempre.

– Entonces ya no existe nada que te detenga, déjame hacer mi vida tranquila, prometo no volver a las andadas si prometes alejarte de mi vida –Propuso sin mirarle. Un momento de silencio le siguió a su petición, Sakura sentía la presencia de Sasuke consumirla y trataba de alejarla de sí sin que se notara más que su tensión.

– Te amo –Esas palabras le causaron ganas de llorar y parpadeo para que las lagrimas no salieran, se mordió el labio para acallar el gemido que luchaba por salir– Cuando discutimos me dijiste que habías descubierto que estaba enamorado de ti por mi reticencia a acostarme contigo la primera vez cuando antes lo vivía rogando, yo se que te rogaba así que borra esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia –Quiso bromear, pero no se le daba muy bien, Sakura lo supo y fue por eso que la sonrisa escapo con un sollozo– Por eso no lo notaste ahora, porque siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo –Termino volviendo a tomar su mano. Sakura aun se negaba a verlo, pero sus palabras la desarmaron haciendo que las lagrimas por fin salieran– Se que ahora sufres, que no es el momento, o tal vez si... No sé. Pero quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado, no te abandonare más nunca –Sakura aun no volteaba a verlo– A fin de cuentas, eso hacen las parejas, se acompañan y nunca se abandonan.

.

¿Estás preparada para el absurdo de la felicidad? ¿Estás lista para caer en el encanto? ¿Estás capacitada para sentir?

Yo no estaba preparada pero soy feliz, no constantemente pero si la mayor parte del tiempo. No estaba lista pero caí, es parte de mi felicidad. No estaba capacitada y aun así siento (Y vaya que siento)... Por eso puedo ser feliz.

.

.

.

¡Buenas!

Esta historia tiene conmigo... Coño, mucho tiempo xD

Creo que casi un año, no la había publicado no sé por qué...

Espero sea de su agrado, just enjoy it.

Atte:

**CoherenciaNula**

.

.

.


End file.
